herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Gibken
is of the Gokaigers and the deuteragonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He is Captain Marvelous' first officer. He is portrayed by Yuki Yamada. History He is the loyal first mate of Captain Marvelous who can transform into Gokai Blue (ゴーカイブルー Gōkai Burū). He was the first recruit into Captain Marvelous' crew. A man of few words, his cool and serious demeanor offsets his swordsmanship skills, making him the best fighter in the team. Under his stoic and uncaring facade lies a compassionate and kind nature. His catchphrase is, "I'll borrow this," whenever he grabs a bladed weapon from an enemy or another Super Sentai warrior during battle. Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces, but when he was instructed to kill a group of captive children on his first mission, he refused and was imprisoned and beaten for attacking his superior officers while having their prisoners escape, only managing to escape thanks to the apparent sacrifice of his friend, senior and mentor, Sid Bamick. While on the run with a Z=500,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle in any one place for long due to the tracking collar attached to his neck, Joe was saved from his executioners by Captain Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort. After discovering that Sid had not died but was extensively modified to become Barizorg and unable to save him to his dismay, Joe realizes he had already found a new family in the form of the Gokaiger crew without realizing it, and decides to let go of his past and finally able to truly move on after defeating Barizorg. He eventually has his showdown with Barizorg, killing him and finally freeing the soul of his old friend, earning Sid's acknowledgement and finally giving Joe the closure he sought. Before Doc and Ahim joined he had a bounty of Z=1,000,000. Since directly attacking the Zangyack armada sent to conquer Earth, Joe's bounty is eventually raised to Z=2,000,000 and then Z=4,000,000. After the death of Warz Gill, his bounty increases to Z=8,000,000. With five Gokai Sabers and five blue Ranger Keys, Gokai Blue can perform the Final Wave Five-Blade Style Blue Slash (五刀流ブルースラッシュ Gotōryū Burū Surasshu).34 Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Rivals Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Mentally Ill Category:Superheroes Category:Adventurers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Vengeful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Bond Protector Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Counterparts Category:Nemesis Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Good